Драконы  неистовые любовники
by lion child
Summary: Рон видит одну интересную наклейку на бампер. Перевод фика /s/6793227/1/Dragons Are Hot Lovers автор wendypops


Название: Драконы неистовые любовники

Автор: wendypops

Переводчик: Elfling

Рейтинг: R (за одно матерное слово)

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка: .net/s/6793227/1/Dragons_Are_Hot_Lovers

Гарри покачал головой, очаровательно улыбаясь.

- Последний раз говорю, Рон, Нет.

- Но Гаааррри, - простонал его друг.

Гарри резко остановился посреди дороги, схватил Рона за руку и развернул его к себе, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

- Нет, - четко сказал он, потом отпустил Рона и и продолжил прогулку, как будто это не он сейчас грубо обошелся со своим лучшим другом.

Рон, надувшись, на мгновение остановился, а потом бросился бегом доганять Гарри, который уже отошел на несколько шагов.

- Гарри, дружище, что бы там ни было, ты не должен скрывать ее, - Рон съежился под взглядом Гарри, - или его! – быстро исправился он. - Ты не должен скрывать их от нас.

- Я знаю, что не должен, Рон, но я _хочу _этого. Все, закончили с этим, - вздохнул Гарри.

С тех пор, как он неделю назад проговорился о том, что начал встречаться кое с кем, Рон и Гермиона не оставляют попыток узнать кто это. Он не собирался рассказывать им что-нибудь об этом, до тех пор пока не настанет подходящий момент, чтобы рассказать им все, но как его бойфренд любит повторять, такой момент не настанет _никогда_. Они не смогут легко принять эту новость, за ней последуют неприятности. Гарри на самом деле просто не хотел иметь с ними дело.

- Конечно же ей…им… - Рон запнулся, - охх, да черт с ним, _ему_. Конечно же ему не нравится быть твоей маленькой грязной тайной?

- Он _не_ маленькая грязная тайна, Рон! – сейчас Гарри был действительно зол. - Он… - он замолчал. - Тьфу. Не заговаривай мне зубы! Я не скажу тебе кто он, я не дам тебе ни одной чертовой подсказки и я не проговорюсь, даже если ты выведешь меня из себя.

Рон немного смутился, но все же ухмыльнулся, пожав плечами. Гарри закатил глаза.

Теперь он был между молотом и наковальней: Рон с Гермионой с одной стороны, и Драко – с другой. Они все хотели, чтобы Гарри «собрался с духом» и рассказал своим друзьям об отношениях с Драко. Что-то нужно сделать в ближайшее время, даже не из-за ворчаний его родных и близких, а потому, что Драко уже является важной частью его жизни. И Гарри становится все труднее оставлять его по другу сторону. Но он знал, что как только слова «Я встречаюсь с Драко Малфоем» слетят с его губ, произойдет грандиозный скандал. Он справится с этим, правда справится. Только..не сейчас. Скоро.

Когда они подошли к дому Поттера, Гарри заметил солнечных зайчиков, играющих на отпалированной серебристой машине, стоящей перед входом в здание. На очень знакомой серебристой машине. Он сглотнул.

- Слушай, Рон, мы же не видели Луну несколько недель, как на счет того, чтобы сгонять к ней прямо сейчас, а?

- Луну? – спросил Рон, озадачившись. – Мы видели ее на прошлой неделе на дне рождении Ханны.

- Ох, да, точно, - Гарри начал волноваться, так как они уже приближались к машине. – Ну, мы всегда можем…

- Посмотри на это! – смеясь, указал куда-то Рон. – Что, черт побери, это должно значить?

Он указал на бампер яркой машины, где была четко видна ярко-желтая наклейка с надпись «Драконы - _НЕИСТОВЫЕ_ любовники».

Гарри снова сглотнул. Не замечая явного смущения своего друга, Рон продолжил.

- Как можно испортить такую великолепную машину какой-то чертовой наклейкой на бампер? – Рон нахмурился и покачал головой. Ни один из них не услышал приближающихся шагов. – Наклейкой, в которой нет никакого смысла!

- Я рад, что тебе понравилась моя машина, Уизли, – растягивая слова протянул голос, чей обладатель незаметно подошел к Рону. Гарри закрыл лицо руками и застонал, но его не заметили, или проигнорировали, оба его спутника. – И в моей наклейке много смысла, не так ли, Гарри?

Рон обернулся и посмотрел на друга, который все еще закрывал свое лицо. Сейчас Гарри медленно качал головой взад вперед и надеялся, что если он и дальше будет игнорировать эту сцену, она просто исчезнет.

- Гарри, ты что-то знаешь о наклейке Малфоя? И… - он резко качнул головой всторону Малфоя, - почему ты только что назвал Гарри «Гарри»? Почему _он… -_ Рон снова посмотрел на Гарри, - паркуется снаружи твоей квартиры? Вы двое… - Рон снова пристально посмотрел на Драко, - теперь _друзья_ или что-то вроде того? Но… - он запнулся, его взгляд метался между Гарри и Драко, его лоб нахмурился, как будто он был на пороге важного открытия, но никак не мог понять, в чем оно заключается.

Гарри опустил руки и позволил им безвольно обвиснуть по бокам. Он суженными глазами посмотрел на Драко, который только тихонько посмеялся, и в ожидании прислонился спиной к машине и сложил перед собой руки.

- Рон, - спокойно начал Гарри, - мы с Драко… _что-то вроде того_. Я думаю, что он припарковался снаружи моей квартиры, потому что пришел повидаться. Он назвал меня «Гарри», потому что это мое имя, - он глубоко вздохнул, перед тем как ответить на последний оставшийся вопрос. – И я знаю что-то о наклейке на бампере машины Драко, потому что это я купил ее для него; он невероятно охуительный в постели.

С этими словами он отвернулся от стоявших перед ним мужчин и прошел по лестнице к зданию, оставляя бессвязно бормочущего Рона и умирающего со смеху Драко позади.


End file.
